Seven-conductor electrical connectors for truck-trailer jumper cables have become a standard item in the trucking industry. These connectors are subject to SAE standards, such as SAE Standard J560b. The jumper cables themselves are also subject to SAE standards, such as SAE Standard J1067.
Originally, the housings of the connectors were constructed of an appropriate metal. However, since metal is subject to corrosion, there has been a trend in recent years to make the connector housings out of plastic. Problems have arisen, however, in constructing the plastic housings to be sufficiently strong and sturdy so as to withstand the normal rough wear and tear to which they are placed during day-to-day operations. Also, problems have arisen in constructing the plastic housings to be weather durable and to be unaffected by extreme ranges in ambient temperatures. Also, the prior art plastic housings have proven to be susceptible to corrosive chemical attack, especially from corrosive chemical sprays used to clean the internal contacts of the connector.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical connector of the type under discussion whose housing is constructed of a virtually indestructible plastic material, which is resistant to corrosive chemical attack, and which is unaffected by extremes in ambient temperatures.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an improved electrical connector whose internal contacts have a particular cross-section shape which greatly improves the longevity for providing a firm and positive contact with the pins of the receptacle with which the connector is used. Contact lost after numerous couplings is a common problem with prior art contacts.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide such an improved connector whose internal contacts are electrically connected to the conductors of the jumper cable by a simple crimping operation, and which are not subject to loosening due to truck vibration.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide such an improved electrical connector which is clamped to the cable in a firm and positive manner that does not have any tendency to damage the cable or create short circuits between its conductors.
Other objectives and features of the improved connector of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.